One Last Glimpse
by Cornelia Yuuki
Summary: Dedicated to my friend Kristine... read her fic and enjoy... by the way... tragic story bout Sakura and Syaoran.. please review... ONESHOT...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… and this story? I don't own this either… this is a story made by my friend… I want to share this to all of you…

**---oOo--**

**One Last Glimpse**

_This is a story of a girl who had struggled to live for the past 10 years of her life…._

She stood under the branches of a bent guava tree, tired and exhausted from school work and emotional assaults as well… It was 4:20 pm their dismissal time and she was waiting for her dad to come and pick her up... Half an hour had passed however, and her father was nowhere to be found and all the girl did to hide her frustration was to sit down and mutter a few words of annoyance before noticing the ash colored skies filled with thick, dark nimbus clouds….this is going to be a rainy afternoon. . . Soon, it began to rain yet she sat there; not even daring to stand up and look for shelter. Dripping wet and soaked, it cannot be defined if it were her tears or the rain that washed her face. A white handkerchief was suddenly proffered to her and the rain momentarily stopped…Someone was sheltering her… but who? As she looked up, she came eye to eye with a boy two years older than her. He had a kind smile on his face that, at that very moment of their eye contact, a vague smile formed in the girl's lips which was enough to be taken as a hello for the boy. The boy didn't seem reluctant in approaching her; everything didn't look scripted either. Everything was too genuine for the ordinary eye to believe. She herself couldn't believe what was happening. The boy said hello and handed her another umbrella, before she knew it, she was walking side-by-side with the stranger towards the school building. And at that very moment, friendship bloomed between the two.

A few months had passed however, a few changes began to take over the girl's friend… he had dark circle rings under his eyes, and his hair was falling off that it had to be supported with a blue sterile hospital cap. He also became thinner. Aside from these Physical changes, emotional changes also worried her… He never smiled since then and would often look at her with pure sadness… Soon enough she decided that this had to be stopped and so one day, she asked him: "Hey, what's with that face? You've been looking very depressed since last week." He looked at her for a moment and smiled vaguely, trying to hide loneliness that took half of him. "Will you promise to be a good writer if I tell you?" He replied instead. She nodded expectantly. He sighed hesitantly for a while then said: "Well, I haven't seen you smile for days; that's why." The girl mentally kicked herself and smiled at her friend. He smiled back and his raven colored orbs fell to the blade of grass he was fiddling in his now yellowed hand… "Thank you." He said after wards. "For everything." The girl, never knowing it was the last time for her to look at his face answered an innocent 'Welcome.' Then trotted off at the sight of her father by the gate of the school….

Midnight of October 13. A phone call disturbed the girl's household and 12 minutes later, the girl is seen running under the rainy skies, tears daring to fall down her cheeks. The rain washed it all away. She rode a cab quickly and headed to Makati medical hospital where, a block from there, traffic surged and forced her to go on running under the rain again. That time thousands of questions whirled on her mind that it almost kept her from trotting on. _Why hadn't he told her he was dying? Why hadn't he told her he had leukemia? Why did God have to take him away?_ She asked almost at the verge of breaking down. As she reached the hospital's premises, she asked where the ICU is and quickly ran after her friend's life…as she reached the said room, a group of doctors ran past her and entered his room making her feel nervous. She pushed the door opened and blinked at what she saw. His parents were there crying; the doctors were busy reviving him using the cardiac massage, and the heart projector made a straight annoying sound that pierced her eardrums severely… She took notice of his hand which was hanging lifelessly at the left side of his hospital bed and backed away. It was color purple. At the sight of her frozen figure by the door, the boy's mother went towards her and braced her like her own daughter. And there she knew that she was late. She has lost the race after time and lost the chance of having to get one last glimpse of his pale face ever again. A year passed, after his death, a letter was found in his room and it was dedicated to her. It was him apologizing and thanking her for everything she has done. 3 years after the incident, she was diagnosed of a heart disease and died at the same date her friend died leaving not the words of anguish…but a smile that changed the lives of those who knew her forever.


End file.
